Krusty Krab
The '''Krusty Krab '''is Bikini Bottom's most popular fast-food restaurant and is owned by Mr. Krabs. It is the home to the Krabby Patty, the most famous burger in the ocean. Plankton is constantly trying to steal the formula so his rival restaurant, the Chum Bucket, can survive. Employment SpongeBob works here as a fry cook, and he loves his job. He is excellent at it and everybody comes back due to his amazing cooking. Squidward works here as the cashier and loathes his job, as well as Mr. Krabs, when he's cheap or selfish. Patrick Star has worked here on occasion, but never permanently. Design The restaurant is designed after a New England lobster trap. It has large glass windows and a set of glass front doors in the front. On the sides are two glass windows (shown as wood in one episode). Out front there is a large sign with an open clamshell that says the name of the Krusty Krab. Inside, there is green flooring and tons of tables and chairs for the dining room. A boat that Squidward stands in is in front of a long wall. On the wall are the doors to Krabs' office, the door to the kitchen, the door to the bathroom, and a storage closet where Plankton's failed inventions are kept. In back, the kitchen is quite large and has brown flooring. On the back there is a metal wall with a single window and a back door into the kitchen. Destruction The restaurant is frequently destroyed or damaged throughout the series. * Help Wanted: Anchovies destroy the place by ripping down the beams and trashing it. * Employee of the Month: SpongeBob and Squidward destroy the restaurant while trying to impress Krabs. * Sleepy Time: In Plankton's dream he destroys the restaurant by stepping on it. * Suds: SpongeBob's massive sneeze wrecks the Krusty Krab. * Texas: Sandy pulls on SpongeBob, causing the front of the restaurant to explode. * Your Shoe's Untied: SpongeBob smashes his feet through the floor and drags them through the floor to hide his untied laces from Patrick. * Squid on Strike: SpongeBob "dismantles the establishment" and ends up destroying the place. * Squilliam Returns: SpongeBob has a mental breakdown and the appetizer ends up destroying the place. * Just One Bite: Squidward eats too many Krabby Patties and the restaurant blows up. * Plankton's Army: The robot melts the front door to escape. * Skill Crane: Squidward makes a crane spin out of control and the crane wrecks the Krusty Krab. * Krusty Towers: The Krusty Towers collapses pancake-style and leaves the restaurant standing, while everyone is hospitalized. * Bucket Sweet Bucket: SpongeBob and Patrick take everything off the restaurant to put on the Chum Bucket. * Spy Buddies: Plankton's blimp is punctured and it crashes into the Krusty Krab. * The Krusty Plate: SpongeBob's high-powered cleaning machine wrecks the restaurant. * Pat No Pay: The trash compactor causes the place to explode. * Slide Whistle Stooges: Squidward drives a gasoline truck through the restaurant. * Big Pink Loser: Patrick throws down a jar, smashing a hole in the floor. * Dying for Pie: The back of the restaurant explodes. * Selling Out: A wave of synthetic patty material floods the restaurant. * Gullible Pants: SpongeBob covers the interior with garbage.